


L'inferno è dentro di te, ma sembra il cielo

by Nuraicha



Series: Essenza di Gioventù [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Spanking, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El joven e insolente nuevo alumno Harold Saxon es el infierno para el profesor Smith: ¿por qué entonces parece que está en el cielo?</p><p>(El Master se rejuvenece para acudir a 1913 y jugar con el Doctor mientras es un humano)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'inferno è dentro di te, ma sembra il cielo

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo he escrito esto... No es tan explícito ni tan "kinky" como puede parecer. He puesto la advertencia de "underage" porque, como escribí en el resumen, el Master se ha rejuvenecido (hasta los 15/16 años) y ha acudido a la época mostrada en los capítulos "Human Nature" y "Family of Blood" (NO hay spoilers) para jugar con el Doctor humano.  
> No lo he puesto de advertencia pero lo comento por si acaso: mención de rimming (aunque no se realiza). Por supuesto, aclaro que el sexo es perfectamente consentido.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Paula por leerlo y darme su opinión, porque sus comentarios han hecho que cambie ciertas cosas.
> 
> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Nota de la autora (23/06/13): Este fic ahora pertenece a la serie "Essenza di gioventù", cuya segunda parte es "Sognami che io farò lo stesso"

John sabía que no debía de estar haciendo esto. Una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le susurraba que esto estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Que era indecente, inapropiado, ilegal, obsceno y vergonzoso. Que se merecía ir a la cárcel por ello, perder su empleo y todo su honor, simplemente por estar haciendo eso. Y por haberlo repetido. Y por querer continuar. Aunque no era un devoto religioso, sabía perfectamente que el único lugar que lo esperaba ahora era el infierno. Oh, de veras que tenía que dejar de hacerlo.

\- Profesor… - gimió esa serpiente disfrazada que era Harold Saxon, estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo, moviendo la cadera circularmente y, _oh_ , flexionando sus músculos, instigándole para que llevara los dedos más adentro aún.

\- Por favor… - John Smith pudo ver por un segundo la sonrisa, casi malévola, de su estudiante. El maldito sabía perfectamente el efecto que le producía escucharle suplicar.

Mordiéndose un labio, sabiéndose perdido, retiró sus dedos del interior de Harold y comenzó a aplicar con presteza más aceite sobre su polla, suprimiendo a duras penas un gemido involuntario cuando contempló, sin dar crédito, como el joven introducía en su cuerpo no dos, si no _tres_ dedos y comenzaba a follarse a sí mismo en ellos, mirándolo con ojos cargados de deseo.

\- ¡Insolente! – Masculló John, apartando con brusquedad su mano y aprovechando para golpear con la palma bien abierta la cara interna de su muslo. Harold volvió a gemir con lujuria, haciendo a John preguntarse, por enésima vez desde que habían comenzado esta abominación, como podía caber tanta depravación en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Sodomía, masoquismo y una muy inapropiada afición a los hombres mayores: ¿sería acaso la reencarnación del Marqués de Sade? ¿O quizá un joven griego escapado de los jardines de Sócrates?

Fuera lo que fuera, ahora mismo lo único que importaba era pecar de nuevo.

\- Gírate, Saxon – Le ordenó, resistiendo a duras penas los deseos de morder esas tiernas nalgas que se le presentaban tan apetitosas ante sus ojos. Oh, sólo de pensar en cómo sabría _ahí_ adentro…

No, se dijo a sí mismo. Ya había cometido demasiadas perversiones en un mes. No hacía falta añadir más a la lista.

Enfadado porque siempre le hiciera pensar cosas que había creído imposibles que siquiera se formularan en su mente, azotó dos veces cada nalga, disfrutando de los sonidos ansiosos que fluyeron de la boca de su alumno.

\- Maldito depravado – murmuró, acariciando levemente las rojas marcas dejadas por sus manos.

\- Sí, señor Smith. – Confirmó Harold, volviendo la cabeza por encima de su hombro. John quiso abofetearle para borrarle esa estúpida mirada de pura satisfacción – Lo soy, pero a usted le encanta, ¿verdad?

John no respondió ante tal sugerencia, agarrando con brusquedad sus caderas y entrando en él de una sola vez, lo que hizo que por fin Harold se callara y simplemente siguiera gimiendo de esa manera tan obscena y excitante que hacía que la mayor parte de noches soñara con esa voz, suplicándole que lo follara más y más, que no parara, que fuera más rápido. Justo como ahora.

Sí, desde luego que iría al infierno. Una y otra vez. Pero no le importaba, con tal de que pudiera llevarse a Harold Saxon con él.


End file.
